AXIS! POWER : School's Helping Club!
by demonnicfox
Summary: [CHAP 1 UPDATED!] "...B-Brother Al...?" / "Eeeee? Dimana orangnya...?" / "Jadi ? Apakah Matthew-san ingin agar mendapatkan respon dari orang-orang?" 'SOMEONE-PLEASE-NOTICE-ME' / "Aku hanya ingin Brother Al meresponku..." / Tertera, 'AXIS! POWER : SIAP MEMBANTU ANDA' Hetalia Gakuen memiliki klub sosial! / CHAP 1 : Notice Me... Brother?
1. PROLOGUE

**Hetalia & Nyotalia ****Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Axis!Power** **demonnicfox**

 **Based on : Sket Dance and the other source.**

 **Genre : School life** (Hetalia Gakuen) **, Drama, Humor** (campur aduk deh)

 **Don't like Don't READ**

 **Catatan Atas** : Chara gak selamanya Hetalia, nanti ada Nyotalia nongol. Lalu, **OOC**! Tapi yang penting, have fun~

* * *

Untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun ajaran ini, Alfred F. Jones resmi terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS untuk Hetalia Gakuen. Hanya untuk 1 tahun saja kok. Bersama dengan para anggota pilihannya, katanya ia berjanji akan menjadi hero untuk Hetalia Gakuen. Janjinya…

" _Hell_! Bagaimana bisa kau yang terpilih!? Lalu, apa-apaan?! Tidak sudi aku menjadi anggota dengan pimpinan sepertimu, _git_!" Si alis tebal nan legendaris, Arthur Kirkland, langsung menyembur tidak terima. Sedangkan yang dikatai langsung tertawa lepas, nan keras.

"Ayolah, Arthie~ Menjadi bagian dari OSIS itu adalah cita-cita kita sejak SD! Kau ingat?" Ya, baru tau juga anak SD udah tau OSIS. Alfred merangkul Arthur dengan begitu bersahabat.

Jauh, dari hiruk pikuk keramaian tersebut…

Di dalam salah sebuah ruangan klub.

"Vee~ Vee~ Douitsu! Lihat~! Alfred-san terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS vee~!" Feliciano Vargas, dengan wajah ceria tanpa habisnya duduk di sebelah Ludwig, memaju-majukan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Sakura masih sibuk dengan buku data para muridnya.

Di depan pintu klub mereka, tertulis,

'AXIS! POWER

SIAP MEMBANTU ANDA!'

 **End : Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo~! Oke, ini baru prolog. Sudah jelas kan penggambaran klubnya? Biar kujelasin… Biarkan ini jadi Wikipedia. Sket Dance sekedar kuambil konsepnya, di mana ada klub di sebuah sekolah yang berupa klub sukarelawan untuk membantu para murid, bahkan guru. Gitu~ Awalnya mau bikin langsung ada 'client', tapi nanti alurnya terlalu kaget gitu.

Siapa client yang akan nongol nanti?

Tunggu chapter 1 ya~ jaa~


	2. Chapter 1 : Notice Me Brother?

**Hetalia & Nyotalia ****Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Axis!Power** **demonnicfox**

 **Based on : Sket Dance and the other source.**

 **Genre : School life** (Hetalia Gakuen) **, Drama, Humor**

 **Don't like Don't READ**

* * *

"AKU MAU MADING KITA DIISI DENGAN ARTIKEL KERAJAAN-KERAJAAN DI INGGRIS, _GIT_! TIDAK SUDI AKU MEMBIARKAN MADING SEKOLAH INI TERKOTORI OLEH IDE TOLOLMU ITU!" Arthur sudah siap ingin melemparkan bangku ke arah Alfred karena usulnya yang ingin mengisi seluruh mading dengan seluruh kabar mengenai Amerika. Tapi dengan modus grepe-grepe, Francis yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi bagian dari OSIS menahan Arthur.

"Jangan begitu, Arthur~ Kau jadi sungguh menyeramkan~ _Oui_ Alfred, aku ada usul. Bagaimana jika kita isi mading sekolah kita dengan topik mengenai Arthur-ku sayang?" Arthur jijik seketika. Andai saja ia sadar kalau _scone_ buatannya itu beracun, pasti Arthur akan memilih untuk menyumpal mulut Francis dengan berton-ton _scone_ buatannya.

"DIAM KAU KODOK!" Pada akhirnya, kursi yang telah diangkat pun melayang pada Francis, dan yang kena pun tepar dengan wajah pedo mesem. Oke, Arthur makin dibuat geli aja.

"Hey, Arthie. Jangan begitu dong pada pendapatku. Ingat, aku ini ketua OSIS, dan aku akan menjadi pahlawan sekolah. Kau tau? Berita Amerika itu jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan artikel-artikel kerajaan Inggris favoritmu itu. Ratu idolamu itu siapa namanya? Lagipula dia juga sudah wafat 'kan?" Nada bicara Alfred memang nampak santai dan ringan, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, dengan kesan sarkastik di balik itu semua.

Arthur semakin kebakaran jenggot saja.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! Bagaimana pun juga, usulku yang paling baik untuk mading sekolah!" Elizaveta, selaku koordinator kesenian, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kan sudah kubilang. Aku ini punya banyak foto _doujinishi_. Aku yakin hampir seluruh siswi di sini juga memiliki hal favorit yang sama denganku. Dengan ini, mading sekolah kita akan semakin menarik."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Hoo~ aku setuju saja. _Oui_ Liz, apakah di situ ada doujinishiku dengan Ar—"

'BONG!'

Nasibmu, Franc. Baru bangun, sudah dihadiahi oleh pukulan pantat wajan legendaries milik Elizaveta yang selalu mulus. Tanpa bocel setitik pun, penyok apalagi.

Eh, koordinator madingnya siapa sih?

Saat ini, Mei memilih duduk diam saja, dengan tersenyum bingung menanggapi anggota-anggota OSIS yang mulai sekarang menjadi rekan kerjanya, yang sengklek. Ya, koordinator madingnya kewalahan.

Di luar ruangan...

Kegaduhannya tembus keluar lho. Seorang pemuda berkacamata, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa saja membawa-bawa peliharaannya itu masuk ke dalam area sekolah, tengah berdiri memandangi pintu dengan kaca es itu, sambil memeluki peliharaannya.

"... _B-Brother_ Al ...?"

* * *

" _Douitsu_ ~ _Douitsu_ ~" Feliciano memeluk Ludwig yang tengah berkacamata dari belakang, yang saat ini sedang membaca, dan mengerjakan soal matematikanya dengan lancar, membuat tulisan yang campur aduk antara rumput, diagram garis, dan ceker ayam di atas kertas bukunya. Tapi sesaat, ekspresi serius milik Ludwig langsung berubah menjadi salting kesal, dan nge- _blush_ berat gara-gara dipeluk Feliciano.

"Ajari aku matematika lagi, _vee_ ~" Ludwig langsung memegang erat pena hitam bertinta hitamnya. Sakura yang semula sedang membaca manga, entah manga apa, langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap datar kedua sahabat lelakinya itu.

"F-Feliciano! Aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan begitu detail kemarin!" seru Ludwig, masih cukup tegas meskipun dia sedang salting.

Satu kata sih, dia menolak.

Feliciano menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, dan menyengir tanpa dosa, "... Aku... Lupa ...~" Seketika itu juga Ludwig langsung terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan nafasnya hampir berhenti pada saat itu juga karena tercekat.

"Tidak mungkin, Feliciano!" seru Ludwig tidak percaya. Tetapi, di saat itulah Sakura meletakkan _manga_ bacaannya di atas mejanya yang terkesan 'pribadi' di ruang klub jiwa sosial yang anggotanya hanya mereka bertiga.

"... Feliciano- _kun_. Nampaknya Ludwig- _kun_ sedang sibuk mengerjakan soalnya. Aku tidak keberatan bila kamu ingin aku mengajarimu," ucap Sakura, kalem seperti biasa. Tidak lupa tatapannya mengarah pada Feliciano dengan super yakin dipadukan dengan wajah kalem.

"Mauu~~! Sakura- _chan_ memang baik _vee_ ~" Seketika itu juga Sakura juga menerima hadiah berupa pelukan ceria dari Feliciano.

"E-eh…" Kali ini Sakura yang nge- _blush_.

* * *

Alfred mengunci pintu ruang OSIS-nya, tidak mau barang-barang gak jelas yang bersemayam di dalam ruangan yang mulai sekarang jadi hak miliknya dan para anggota utama. Ingat! Tenang aja, hanya untuk setahun. Sesudah itu, ia memutar-mutar kunci tersebut dengan jari telunjuk, bersiul-siul santai dan meninggalkan pintu tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, meninggalkan sekolah.

Di depan sana sudah ada Matthew yang masih setia berdiri tegak sambil menggendong binatang peliharaan tidak menggigitnya. Sebut saja namanya Kumajiro, beruang kutub imut asli curian dari Kanada sana. Matthew menghela nafas lelah, sekaligus lega, karena Alfred sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Artinya, ia bisa berjalan pulang sekarang.

" _Brother_ Al ...! Kau sudah pu…lang …?" Tapi sayang sekali, seperti biasanya. Matthew dilewati begitu saja. Perkataannya barusan pun diabaikan begitu saja. Suaranya memang selalu pelan, terkesan pelan. Akan tetapi tentu saja bagaimana pun juga Alfred seharusnya tetap mendengarnya, karena jarak tidak jauh.

Pasrah, Matthew mendesah pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah, mengikuti Alfred. Tidak, Matthew berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Alfred. Ia berharap akan dimudahkan untuk berbincang.

" _B_ - _brother_ Al..! Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu memasuki ruangan OSIS? Apakah … Tugasmu berat?" Matthew menoleh. Wajahnya nampak ia buat berantusias / **sedikit** /, begitu pula nada bicaranya. Tapi jujur, dia memang cukup penasaran dengan rasanya menjadi bagian dari OSIS. Sekali pun itu Cuma jadi seksi kebersihan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Matthew termenung sambil berjalan, dan menempelkan dagunya di atas kepala Kuumajiro. Tapi sayangnya, jangan salah sangka sama teddy bear-nya Matthew ini. Garang taunya.

"Siapa lu?" Gimana Matthew gak tambah potek?

Dengan miris sekaligus pelan, Matthew menjawab, "A-aku Matthew .…"

"Matthew? Hm … Matthew Williams 'kan?"

Matthew hanya meringis kecil. Ia menoleh, kali ini ke arah Alfred yang jelas-jelas meregangkan badannya sambil menguap, dan menggumamkan sebuah sumpah serapah bahwa ia akan meminta Matthew membuatkan setidaknya satu hamburger untuknya sepulang nanti.

Padahal Matthew-nya jelas-jelas ada di sebelahnya!

Tidak tahan, Matthew memutuskan untuk menepuk lengan Alfred. " _B_ - _Brother_ Al …" Alfred kaget seketika. Dengan gelagapan, ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, dan kemudian ia pun melihat Matthew.

" _Gosh_ , Matt! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Alfred dengan begitu gelagapan, sekaligus dengan raut terkejutnya yang masih tercetak, disertai peluh-peluh pada dahinya. Setengah merinding juga,

kok Matthew bisa ada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba?

"…" Matthew hanya diam.

"Ok, Matt! Sejak kapan kau di situ? Ah, tapi aku bersyukur kau di sini, Matt! Aku ingin hamburger sepulang nanti. Buatkan ya!" Sesudah itu Alfred kembali berjalan. Matthew masih diam sesaat, menatapi punggung Alfred yang masih belum jauh dari hadapannya.

"… Sebenarnya sejak tadi .…" Barulah Matthew menyusulnya.

* * *

" _Douitsu_ ~ _Douitsu_ ~ Aku mau coba minum kopi _vee_ ~" Pemberitahuan kepengen itu sontak langsung membuat Ludwig terkejut dan harus tersedak oleh kopi hitamnya. Sakura yang sedang membaca buku mata pelajarannya, diselingi _manga_ , mengangkat kepalanya sesaat, menghela nafas, kemudian kembali membaca. Tapi entah, buku mana yang dibaca.

'Tok tok tok'

"Huwaaa~ Ada yang datang~!" seru Feliciano dengan ceria dan langsung beranjak bangun begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak bertanggung jawab atas tingkah polos dan cerianya yang telah ia lakukan atas Ludwig. Sementara korbannya itu masih berusaha membebaskan diri dari batuknya, dan Ludwig memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan tidak santai untuk kembali membuat nafasnya teratur. Ia mengumpat, sesudah terbebas dari batuknya nanti dia akan meneriaki Feliciano.

"B-biar kubantu… Ludwig-kun." Layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik hati, Sakura pun kini membantu Ludwig. Duduk di sebelahnya, dan ia mulai mengusap-usap dengan sedikit tekanan untuk punggung Ludwig. Tugas pun bertambah, sesudah bebas nanti Ludwig bakalan ucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura, baru ia berteriak pada Feliciano.

" _Ciao_ ~!" Feliciano membuka pintu, bersikap ramah. Siapa tau yang datang adalah gadis semanis Lily Zwingli, adik dari Vash Zwingli, seorang siswa yang galaknya melebihi guru _killer_.

Tapi,

"Eeee? Dimana orangnya ...?" Feliciano celingak-celinguk kebingungan melihat keluar pintu ruangan mereka yang terbuka. Padahal, si tamu jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya sambil berkata pelan 'Di sini'.

Sebenarnya Ludwig penasaran, tapi apa boleh buat, dia masih batuk rajam. Sakura pun demikian, beruntungnya dia masih bisa untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Itu…" Bertepatan pada saat itulah Ludwig pun terbebas dari batuk rajamnya. Tapi ia harus mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

Capek.

"Hee~? Sakura- _chan_ melihatnya? Waaa Sakura- _chan_ punya kekuatan paranormal~" Sakura _sweatdrops_ sendiri.

"Feliciano- _kun_ … Itu Matthew- _san_ …."

Di depan, Matthew berdiri sambil memeluk erat Kuumajiro-nya, menunjukkan kecanggungannya. "Anu … Permisi, a-ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

* * *

"Jadi karena itu?" Ludwig mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan tanda mengerti, dengan kedua tangannya tersilang ke depan, dan wajahnya begitu serius. Sakura nampak mencatat inti-inti yang ia dapatkan dari cerita Matthew mengenai masalahnya itu barusan.

"Um … Aku sendiri merasakan bahwa aura keberadaan Matthew- _san_ itu tipis. Setidaknya orang-orang memiliki aura keberadaan yang bahkan bisa mencapai jarak 500 cm. Akan tetapi… Aura keberadaan Matthew- _san_ nyaris sangat tipis. Maka dari itulah keberadaannya sering tidak mendapatkan respon," terang Sakura cukup panjang, kemudian melipat kembali agenda lipatnya ke bagian _cover_. Miris bagi Matthew, tapi ia sendiri tau.

Ludwig berdeham, "Nampaknya suara kecilmu pun membuat situasi demikian." Ia menambahkan.

Seketika ruangan klub sosial ini pun diselingi oleh sebuah keheningan. Ditambah sebuah kecanggungan untuk Matthew. Ingin berjujur, ternyata anggota klub ini nyeremin juga.

Ingin memecahkan suasana, Feliciano kini memajukan posisi duduknya dan menatap Matthew. " _Vee_ ~ Jadi apakah Matthew- _san_ ingin agar mendapatkan respon dari orang-orang?"

Matthew tersentak, dan menggeleng cepat, "B-b-bukan begitu! B-bukan!"

* * *

Di tengah lalu lalang para siswa, mata Matthew nampak bergerak risih ke kiri dan kanan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, memegang sebuah papan. Malu setengah mati.

Dari kejauhan, Feliciano, Ludwig, dan Sakura nampak memperhatikan keberlangsungan Matthew dengan begitu seksama, meskipun nampak garis aut-autan yang berada di atas kepala Ludwig dan Sakura. Sementara Feliciano hanya memasang tampang cerianya yang begitu inosen.

"Nah~ Sekarang tinggal tunggu ada orang yang menyapa Matthew, _vee_ ~"

Ini adalah isi tulisan dari papan triplek yang dipegang oleh Matthew saat ini :

' **SOMEONE**

 **PLEASE**

 **NOTICE ME'**

Ludwig menggeram kesal sambil menoleh horror dengan _slow motio_ n ke arah Feliciano yang nampaknya tidak menggubris itu sama sekali.

"… Feliciano …!"

Sakura mulai menggoreskan ujung penanya, sehingga tintanya keluar ke atas kertas dari agenda lipatnya. ' **Tidak ada satu pun orang yang merespon Matthew-san. Misi : gagal.** ' Meskipun kondisinya saat ini tengah aut-autan sama seperti Ludwig.

* * *

"Itu sia-sia …" Matthew menghela nafas pelan. Sakura menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau untuknya, bermaksud agar dapat menenangkan si adik ketua OSIS yang ngaco nan abal itu. Masa jabatan saja belum berjalan satu bulan. Satu minggu saja belum. Tapi, pasti sebagian besar siswa-siswi sejagad raya Hetalia Gakuen nampaknya sudah tahu seperti apa sih gelagat ketua OSIS mereka tahun ini. Mulai dari anak yang menyandang status populer, sampai anak perpustakaan pun tahu. Malah justru adiknya ini yang lebih waras.

Tapi gimana jadinya kalo Matthew yang jadi ketua OSIS? Bisa-bisa jusru jabatannya nanti digulingin sama wakilnya.

Sesekali, Sakura mengusap singkat punggung Matthew. Ia tidak dapat membantu Feliciano yang saat ini sedang dihukum oleh Ludwig karena usulnya barusan. "Hueeee ampun _douitsuuu_!" tangis Feliciano, gak mengenaskan sih.

Matthew nampak tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia pun mulai berbisik pada Sakura, membuat si gadis berambut _bob_ pun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan menghampiri Ludwig dan Feliciano.

"Ludwig- _kun_ … Feliciano- _kun_ … Ada yang ingin Matthew- _san_ bicarakan bersama. Tapi, tolong hentikan tingkah kalian ini. Dia jadi terganggu," pinta Sakura, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang masih lembut itu. Sesaat Ludwig langsung terdiam, sementara Feliciano masih menangis kecil dan memegangi telinganya yang habis dijewer itu.

Keadaan pun kembali menjadi seperti semula.

Matthew menarik nafasnya cukup dalam. "Aku …" Terdiam, karena tiba-tiba saja lehernya tercekat. Kuumajiro yang berada di pelukannya sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan setengah mendongak dan menoleh kepada Matthew. , bingung.

"Sebenarnya … aku hanya ingin _Brother_ Al meresponku .…" ucap Matthew perlahan.

Semuanya pun diam, dan anggukan kepala perlahan pun dilakukan secara serempak. Bahkan herannya, Feliciano pun demikian. Ludwig mulai nampak berpikir.

"Biasa, apa yang kau lakukan ketika sedang berbincang dengannya?" Ludwig memang agak tidak yakin dengan perkataannya, tapi di sisi lain ia menerka, tidak mungkin kakak adik itu tidak pernah berbicara sedikit pun karena keberadaan si adik yang tidak terdeteksi.

Yang ditanya diam sesaat, "… Membuatkannya hamburger ...?"

Ludwig tepuk wajah sendiri. Kakak adik macam apaan tuh? Meskipun mau dibawa kemana pun hubungan kakak beradiknya dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri itu pun justru tidak pernah akur. Matthew masih mending.

"Tapi … Matthew- _san_ , mungkin kamu bisa saja mengantarkan sekotak bekal hamburger untuk Alfred- _san ._..?"

Ide bagus, pikir Ludwig.

* * *

"Lihat, lihat! Matthew kembali _vee_ ~!" seru Feliciano dengan begitu semangat, tidak lupa menarik-narik lengan baju Ludwig. Seketika Ludwig risih. Risih salting. Sakura menatap ke depan dengan datar, kemudian menulis pada agenda lipatnya.

' **Matthew-san tidak membawa kotak makanannya kembali**.'

Sakura ingin menambahkan, tapi pemikirannya berkata lain. Lebih baik ia tanyakan lebih lanjut ke Matthew. Kalo salah tulis, gawat. Ini laporan misi buatan mereka. Dan, Sakura itu penyuka kerapihan, bahkan yang hanya berada di dalam agenda.

Mungkin coretan ulangan matematika-nya juga disusun dengan begitu rapi di atas kertas coretannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ludwig dengan begitu _to_ - _the_ - _point_ ketika Matthew sudah berada cukup dekat di hadapan mereka. Matthew terdiam, dan menghela nafas kecil.

" _Vee_ ~ Matthew pasti berhasil menyerahkan itu pada Alfred. Benar 'kan~?"

Matthew masih diam, bahkan ketika Feliciano memeluknya dengan begitu ceria.

"M-maaf … tapi … sebenarnya tidak …."

"APAAA?!"

Ludwig menarik kerah baju Matthew, tapi mata birunya menatap Matthew dengan kaget, dicampur cemas dikit yang biasanya hanya muncul pada kawan-kawannya. "Ceritakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi?!" desak Ludwig, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Matthew.

* * *

"JADI BEGITU?!"

"L-Ludwig- _kun_ … tenanglah dulu…" Layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga, Sakura menahan lengan Ludwig agar ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Takut, kalau-kalau _client_ mereka lagi yang menjadi sasaran Ludwig. Bukannya jadi klub sosial, nanti klub Axis Power bakalan dicap oleh OSIS sebagai klub penyiksa.

"BAGAIMANA KAU MEMBIARKAN FRANCIS YANG MENYANTAP MAKANAN UNTUK KAKAKMU ITU?!" Bukan hanya karena misinya gagal , tapi karena Ludwig juga teringat kalau orang Perancis genit itu, Francis Bonnefoy, yang gawatnya sekarang juga bagian OSIS yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa naik, pernah membuat Ludwig malu habis-habisan. Bukan cuma dimalu-maluin, Ludwig dibikin tidak punya uang jajan selama berbulan-bulan.

" _Vee_ ~ bisa jadi karena kakak menyukai makanan Matthew. Jadi dia minta deh~" Dengan begitu polosnya Feliciano menyahut, bahkan dengan aksen bicaranya yang tetap ceria. Ludwig makin kesel.

"Sekalian saja kau kabur dari rumahmu, dan semuanya akan selesai!" Seolah-olah Ludwig nampak ngambek. Tapi Ludwig ngambek lah yang menakutkan bagi kedua rekannya ini. Mata Matthew membulat, tersentak.

" _D_ - _d_ - _douitsu_ ~?" Bahkan Feliciano hanya mampu menusuk lengan Ludwig dengan telunjuknya, bukan memeluknya. Sakura udah mingkem duluan. Matthew? Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

" _Sekalian saja kau kabur dari rumahmu, dan semuanya akan selesai!" Ludwig menghela nafas berat, kesal._

Sambil berjalan, kalimat ucapan Ludwig barusan terngiang-ngiang terus dalam pikiran Matthew. Iyakah tidak ada yang mampu membantunya lagi? Bahkan, klub sosial yang dimiliki sekolahnya, Axis Power. Mungkinkah ia memang pantas hanya dianggap sebagai seorang yang _invisible_ , kemudian setiap tepukan yang diberikan olehnya akan membuat orang tersebut melonjak terkejut.

Matthew meringis miris. Sedari tadi, ia nampak merefleksikan perkataan Ludwig barusan. Nampaknya itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Bila 'tetap saja', ya sudah.

Matthew Williams akan tercatat benar-benar menghilang oleh pihak Hetalia Gakuen.

* * *

Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, begitulah yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding rumah Alfred. Rumah yang berserakkan oleh sampah-sampah, nampaknya karena Alfred begitu malas. Meskipun ia terpilih oleh ketua OSIS. Tidak selamanya ketua OSIS adalah orang yang rapi.

Maka dari itulah disediakan seksi kebersihan OSIS. Dan ia adalah—Ivan Braginski.

Buku matematikanya terbuka di hadapan, hanya saja Alfred terfokus menghabiskan mie _instant_ -nya.

"Haah! Rasanya memang selalu nikmat! Meskipun aku sedikit bosan." Alfred bergumam di akhir kalimat, kemudian meletakkan _cup_ mie instant yang kuahnya telah diminum habis, tanpa takut kandungan benzoat yang ditakuti pada setiap orang tua pada anak-anaknya yang penggemar mie instant.

Maka dari itulah muncul produk mie instant hijau yang katanya sehat dan bersahabat. Tapi gak ada yang gubris. Mahal.

Bukannya menggubris buku matematikanya, justru Alfred malah hanya duduk bertopang dagu, sampai kemudian … "Oh! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Dengan cepat ia beranjak, cukup cepat sampai membuat kursinya terjatuh ke belakang dengan begitu malangnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"MATT! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" teriak Alfred, meskipun masih dalam langkah. Teriakan yang menjamin untuk didengar Matthew, bahkan terjamin juga untuk dapat terdengar sampai ke telinga tetangga sebelah.

"Hey, hey, Matt! Buka pintunya, ya! Ada sesuatu yang keren, yang harus aku ceritakan padamu agar kau tau!" seru Alfred, sambil mengetuki pintu kamar Matthew. Lebih cocoknya adalah, pintu kamar yang ia yakini adalah pintu kamar Matthew.

Tidak, kali ini ia serius, dan yakin.

"Hey, Matt? Kau di dalam 'kan?" Kali ini Alfred bertanya dengan cukup berhati-hati, seraya menyakinkan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hey, apa-apaan ini? Satu alis Alfred terangkat. Rasanya jauh lebih aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin juga bila Matthew bertingkah konyol padanya.

Hey, ulang tahun Alfred juga sudah lewat, 'kan? Atau masih lama?

Tanpa pikir panjang, kini Alfred membuka lebar pintu kamar Matthew. Kosong, benar-benar kosong. Alfred nampak terkejut. Bersih, tanpa terusik sama sekali. Langkah kaki Alfred kini berpindah arah dengan begitu cepat, mencari adiknya di segala penjuru rumahnya.

Nihil.

"Sial!" Alfred mengumpat kesal. Nampaknya baru kali ini amarahnya disorot dengan begitu jelas. Bukan tingkah konyolnya seperti biasa yang membuat amarah Arthur. Dan ini sudah sangat jelas kesimpulannya; Matthew, tidak ada di rumahnya.

Tentu saja, Alfred akan mencarinya. Ia menarik jaket bercetak nomor 50 pada bagian belakangnya, kemudian menutup pintu rumah dan memakainya di luar sambil berjalan.

Tak apalah ia melangkah tanpa tujuan tempat yang jelas, akan tetapi memang tujuan sebenarnya adalah mencari Matthew. Bahkan sesekali, tanpa memikirkan keterusikan tetangganya, ia meneriaki nama Matthew, dan menanyakan mengenai keberadaan adiknya itu. Andai saja Matthew tidak membawa Kumajiro kemana-mana, pasti Alfred akan membawanya dan menyuruhnya membantu mencari Matthew.

Penciuman hewan 'kan tajam.

" _Geez_!" Alfred bersumpah, bila saja Matthew ditangkap demi uang tebusan, Alfred akan mengganti uang tebusan tersebut menjadi uang tebusan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Langkahnya bahkan sudah cukup jauh. Alfred kesal, bukan kesal karena Matthew pergi dengan begitu jauh. Ini karena ia percaya Matthew adalah orang yang lebih suka untuk berada di dalam kamarnya. Hal yang cukup mencurigakan apabila Matthew pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, sampai malam hari. Baik, Alfred kesal, karena ia tidak kunjung menemukan Matthew.

" _Gosh_ , Matt! Sungguh, kau dimana?!" teriak Alfred, meskipun teriakannya tidak menandakan bahwa ia telah putus asa, meskipun kakinya telah pegal karena berjalan terlalu jauh. Meskipun ia mampu ketika disuruh lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 5 kali oleh guru olahraganya, Joan.

Sengaja, Alfred menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang listrik terdekat, mengatur nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Tekadnya memang belum hilang, tapi rasa lelah yang begitu parah pada kakinya lah membuatnya tinggal mampu berharap. Sampai kemudian, suara panggilan lirih yang terhantarkan oleh bantuan angin sampai ke telinga Alfred.

"… _B_ - _Brother Al_ …?" Alfred masih tidak percaya. Paling-paling itu hanya ilusi dari telinganya.

"… _B_ - _Brother Al_ …?" Tapi, bila tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?

"… _B_ - _Brother Al_ …? Kenapa kau berada di sini…?" Barulah Alfred tersadar dengan sepenuhnya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya selebar mungkin. Saat ini, Matthew berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata cemas, sambil memeluk Kumajiro.

Matthew?

Iya, Matthew Williams.

"… _B_ - _Brother ._ …"

"MATT!" Alfred langsung memeluk Matthew dengan begitu erat. Tidak peduli dengan Kumajiro. Matthew nampak cukup terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"K-kenapa … _B_ - _Brother Al_ mencariku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau adikku, Matt!" Alfred melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Matthew.

"Karena kita ini kakak beradik! Kau adikku, dan aku sebagai kakak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya! Dan … _yeah ._ … Kau sendiri tau 'kan relasi kakak adik yang baik? Bahkan kau tau 'kan seperti apa relasi Katyusha, si … _yah_ , Ivan, dan Natalya?" Matthew hanya sanggup bungkam. Ia nampak tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Air mata harunya mulai membendung, dan ia langsung memeluk Alfred menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan erat.

Alfred tersenyum kecil, dan meringis. Ia menepuk pundak Matthew. "Ayo, Matt! Ini sudah malam."

* * *

"Lihat, Matt! LIHAT! INI SEMUA ADALAH ARTIKEL MENGENAI AMERIKA! SEMUANYA TENTANG AMERIKA! HAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG DARI ARTHIE! ARTIKEL KERAJAAN INGGRIS MEMANG TERLALU KUNO UNTUK DILIPUTKAN DI MADING KITA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred dengan begitu bangganya memamerkan seluruh artikel mengenai Amerika yang pada akhirnya tertempelkan juga, yang pastinya dapat membuat mata para murid perih karena semuanya adalah berupa berita.

Di kejauhan, Arthur nampak kesal. Ia segera men- _summon_ naga milik saudaranya untuk menyemburkan api mautnya kepada Alfred, akan tetapi sayangnya. Yang keluar adalah; Ivan Braginski, seksi kebersihan OSIS, tersenyum ramah padanya. Seketika itu juga Arthur berasa horror, terlebih ketika Ivan menanyakan ada apa dengan begitu polosnya, ditambah logat ' _da_ '-nya itu.

Sementara Matthew, tersenyum tipis.

* * *

" _Douitsu_ ~ _Douitsu_ ~ Tadi aku melihat Alfred dan Matthew sedang bersama~~ Kau tau? Mereka berbincang~~! Uwaaa~ kita berhasil!" Feliciano memeluk Ludwig dengan aura ceria-cerianya. Ludwig yang hari ini nampak tidak bersemangat, dan memegangi keningnya terus menerus.

Sakura bahkan tersenyum tipis, "Ludwig- _kun_ , nampaknya usulmu kemarin berhasil .…"

Tidak lupa Sakura membuat sebuah catatan baru para agenda lipatnya, ' **Matthew-san berbincang dengan Alfred-san. Misi : berhasil** ' kemudian menutup agenda lipatnya tersebut.

Sementara Ludwig? Ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi setiap ucapan rekan-rekannya itu. Nampaknya ia masih ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada Matthew.

Di ambang pintu klub mereka. Matthew sudah berdiri di situ memandangi ketiga anggota klub sosial ini. Nampaknya ia tidak digubris, akan tetapi, Matthew tersenyum tipis ke arah ketiganya.

"Terima kasih banyak … Axis Power .…"

* * *

 **End**

 **Chapter 1 : Notice Me…Brother?**

* * *

 **A/N :** HUWAAAH~~ AKHIRNYA~~~ /tepar/ oke semua, inilah chapter 1, dan _client_ yang kita jumpai adalah : MATTHEW WILLIAMS (Canada). Gimana? Garing? Jelek? Lebay? Terserah deh gimana!

Mungkin sedikit penjelasan ya, tentang yang Ludwig dimalu-maluin sama Francis itu. Itu bentuk perwujudan kecil dari yang namanya Perjanjian Versailles, perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Perancis untuk Jerman seusai perang dunia I. Jerman disuruh untuk membayar sekian banyak kerugian, bahkan sampai-sampai krisis ekonomi. Di sini kuwujudin Ludwig harus nyisihin uang jajannya buat Francis. Terus diktator… Jangan tanya padaku tentang apa itu diktator, kuyakin kalian semua sudah tau siapa itu :"

Oke deh! Sekian dari saya~

Siapa ya _client_ selanjutnya yang bakalan minta bantuan kepada para Axis?


End file.
